List Of Vehicles
In Drive Ahead, you must use anything in the map, mainly your vehicle, to hit your opponent in the head. However, you must protect your own head at the same time, as the opponent will also have access to a wide variety of vehicles with their own strengths and weaknesses. Learning to use each car is the secret to mastering the game. Vehicles -Monster Truck -Dragster -Ambulance -Tank -Go-Kart -Timber Lorry -Tractor -Garbage Truck -Minibus -Tourist Bus -Off-Road Vehicle -F1 Car -Banana Car -Antique Automobile -Skid-Steer Loader -Hippie Van -Concrete Truck -Excavator -Antique F1 -Wrecking Ball Crane -Hot Rod -Travel Trailer -Amphibian -Beetle -Bubble Car -Landfill Truck -Limousine -American Car -Steamroller -Pickup Truck -Motorcross Bike -Car Carrier -Bumper Car -Hearse -Forklift Truck -Hog -Ice Cream Van -Rickshaw -Quad Bike -Motorbike -Snowmobile -Fire Truck -Police Car -Horse -Chariot -Cherry Picker -Golf Cart -Baby Carriage -Cattle Trailer -Space Shuttle -Flying Saucer -Skater Cow -Humvee -Army Truck -Shredder -Monster Cannon -Army Bike -Gunboat -Tanker Truck -Multiple Rocket Launcher -Space Bike -Alien Attack Drone -Celestial Teapot -Moon Rover -Alien Spaceship -SEV (Space Exploration Vehicle) -Space Interceptor -Compensator Bike -Toxic Waster Truck -Lucky -Spiky Car -Pumpkin Carriage -Pain Train -Broom Bike -Invisible Car -Skeletal Ride -Beast -Roadster -Sharkmobile -Sports Car -Spruce Delivery -Snowcat -Kicksled -Snowman -Snowball Cannon -Snowball Bike -Santa's Sleigh -Gift Box -Firework Truck -Firework -Christmas Tree Trivia * There are 91 cars in the game as of Update 1.15 (iOS). * The Horse and Snowman are the only cars to share their name with a helmet. * The Cattle Trailer and Skater Cow are the only cars to feature live animals. * The Spruce Delivery and Christmas Tree are the only vehicles to feature trees, and by extension, plants of any kind. * With Update 1.8, the Tank can now shoot through it's main cannon. * The Amphibian is the only car that can float. ** With Update 1.9, now the Gunboat can also float. * The Motorcross Bike will occasionally do stunts. * The Rickshaw, Ambulance, Spiky Car and the Humvee are the only cars to feature a second person, who does nothing, and is unable to die. ** The Spiky Car's driver will always have the Ox Skeleton helmet no matter what. * The Skater Cow is the only vehicle in which you are not riding an actual machine, and instead a living being. * The Flying Saucer, Alien Attack Drone, Alien Ship and Space Interceptor are the only vehicles of Alien origin. * The Snowmobile, Shredder, Snowball Cannon, Snowball Bike, and the Snowcat are the only vehicles with tire tracks. * The Bumper Car is the only vehicle whose tires are completely covered. * The Christmas Tree has the most wheels in the game, with six wheels. ** Assuming that a sled counts as two wheels, Santa's Sleigh ties it with one sled and four wheels. * The Kicksled has the least wheels in the game, with none. The Bumper Car has only one tire also. * Shredder is the only vehicle which has a blade on it. ** The Spiky Car is covered in spikes however. * The only vehicles that will shoot bullets are the Tank, Monster Cannon, Humvee, Army Bike, and Gunboat. ** The Army Truck's drone can fire bullets also. * The Monster Cannon, Shredder, Space Bike, Compensator Bike, Snowball Cannon, Santa's Sleigh, Firework Truck and Alien Attack Drone are the only Achievement Reward Vehicles. ** One of each projectile is reflected here: *** The Monster Cannon fires bullets. *** The Alien Attack Drone fires lasers. *** The Snowball Cannon fires snowballs. *** The Firework Truck fires fireworks. * The Alien Attack Drone and Alien Ship are the only vehicles that fire laser beams. * The only vehicles that shoot snowballs are the Snowball Cannon and Snowball Bike. * The only vehicles with a sled on the bottom are the Snowmobile, Kicksled, Snowball Bike and Santa's Sleigh. * The Firework Truck shoots an infinite amount of fireworks. * The Firework is the only vehicle in the game that can use a "boost" feature to sort of fly through the map. ** With Update v1.16, the Space Interceptor and Alien Ship were modified to use this same feature. * The Spiky Car is most likely based off of similar vehicles in the 2015 movie Mad Max: Fury Road. * The Space Bike appears to be based off of TRON bikes from the TRON franchise. * The Skater Cow is based off of a character from an asdf video. * The Car Carrier carries two empty Go-Karts in its carrier. * Santa's Sleigh is the only vehicle to provide clothes for the player, in this case, dressed up as Santa. Category:Vehicles Category:Pages